An automatic transmission may include multiple shafts within a transmission case. Each shaft may have one or more gears and/or clutches press-fit onto the shaft. Through use over time, a transmission may become worn or less effective. A transmission may be rebuilt to restore its functionality. Rebuilding a transmission often includes disassembling each of the shafts by removing the press-fit gears and clutches from the shafts. A press, such as a hydraulic press, may be used to apply pressure to the shaft to remove the gears and clutches.
Conventionally, each shaft is pressed using a different fixture to orient the shaft correctly and hold the gears and clutches while the shaft is pressed relative thereto. The use of different fixtures may require using multiple hydraulic presses or swapping of fixtures to disassemble the multiple shafts of a transmission.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for devices and techniques for facilitating transmission shaft disassembly. Further advantages will become apparent from the disclosure provided below.